Botan's Romeo Yusuke's Juliet
by Juliett Capulet
Summary: The gang performs the classic story of Romeo&Juliet, but things get very complicated very quickly. BotanxYusuke hint of KuramaXHiei, some OOC enjoy!
1. Act 1

I don't own yu yu hakusho or Romeo and Juliet, this all in good fun.

Romeo and Juliet

Act 1

Curtain opens and Juliet is standing center stage holding a rolled up script.

"Hello ladies, gentlemen, and demons of all shapes and sizes. Welcome to our production of Romeo and Juliet. You will all be happy to know that I will not be playing the part of Juliet even if the name fits. I was over ruled and forced to be director. So with out further delay lets meet the cast shall we. My name is Juliet in case you didn't know and I will be your director" Then Yusuke walked out on sage

"Hello I'm Yusuke and I will be playing the part of Romeo."

"Wait I thought we agreed Kurama would be Romeo and you were going to play Mercutio and Jin would be Benvolio?" Juliet said with confusion in her voice.

"Yeah about that." Yusuke said awkwardly "You see when word got out that Kurama was going to play Romeo a swarm of fan girls gathered outside his house and threatened to burn down the theater if he kissed the girl playing Juliet, so we decide to switch parts. "

"So wait Kurama is Mercutio now but that's all wrong." Juliet said pulling out a pen a note pad and scribbling furiously.

"Actually Kurama took Jin's part and Jin took my part. We thought that would work."

Juliet stared at Yusuke for a moment then threw up the pad and pen and dances around joyfully. "Oh Yusuke you really are a genus despite what everyone else says about you."

Yusuke smiling triumphantly said. "Well it's about time some one recognized my smarts you know I was just saying to Kuwabara the other day that-"

Hiei yelled from back stage "Oh would you just get on with it!"

"Right, right, right," Juliet said as she stopped dancing "the show must go on no matter the obstacles so with out further delay let the show start."

"What about meeting the rest of the cast?" Yusuke asked

"Oh we'll meet them when their characters are introduced on stage now hurry, everyone to your places." Juliet yelled as the curtain closes and reopened in five minutes Juliet was still standing center stage but there is a city back drops behind her. "Welcome to Verona where our story begins and ends. Here we will tell you the tragic story of Romeo." Yusuke steps out on stage and waves at the audience. "And his lady love Juliet" Botan floats out on her ore and smiles at the crowd. "And now we start our story with Romeo and his friends Mercutio," Jin hops out on stage as Botan retreats into the wings. "And Benvolio." Kurama calmly steps onto the stage and stands with Jin and Yusuke. Juliet nods to the boys and fallow Botan back sage.

"Is the day so long?" Yusuke sighed looks sadly of into the distances

Kurama, in a concerned voice asked, "Romeo what makes you feels so sad."

"I bet it's that harpy Rosaline, (Kieko steps out waves and goes back stage again.) She has sunk her claws into poor Romeo's heart and has now ripped it open." Jin yelled. He tried to put his arms around Yusuke who brushes him roughly off.

"Shut up." Yusuke yelled, "She isn't a harpy she's an angel, but she has vowed never to touch a man." Jin and Kurama's eyebrows both raised and Jin started to giggle.

Juliet yelled from somewhere of stage, "She is going to join a convent you idiots not become a lesbian." She threw a script at Kurama, who caught it, he opened it.

"Well looks like she's right." Kurama said scanning the page, "it says here she's going to join the convent next month and Yusuke- I mean Romeo has only one last chance to see her at tonight's party over at Lord Capulet's mansion.

"Well if the script says we have to party then so be it." Jin yelled jumping to his feet. "Come Romeo, come Benvolio lets go!" He grabbed Yusuke and Kurama and dragged them of sage. Juliet re enters holding her head in her hands.

"Dam!" Juliet cried, "I should have just kept Kurama as Romeo and had Hiei knock out all the crazy fan girls during the kiss scene, oh well to late now." She turns to face the audience. "Any way" She sighed, "we decide to shorten the play a bit and so we are jumping right to the balcony scene after the party. So I'm here to fill you in on what happened to the party."

"I think they all know what happened to the party." Hiei yelled "Can we just move on to the part where I kill Jin?"

"Would acquire some freaking patients Hiei?"

"Oh bite me stupid human."

"I just might if you don't shut up." Juliet gave him a wink and Hiei grunted and stormed away. "Anyway at the party, Romeo was mopping until he saw Juliet and fell in love with her. As he was walking over to her Tybalt Juliet's anger management needing cosign," (Hiei growled from back stage) "saw Romeo and tried to fight him but his uncle slapped him for acting like a child. Sorry for all of you that wanted to see that but we just don't have the time. Anyway Romeo fell in love with her and so decide to sneak into her backyard and stare at her through the window after the party." The backdrop changed to a garden scene with Botan standing on a balcony looking out dreamily into the audience. "Well looks like she's ready to go so enjoy." Juliet walked to stage giving a final jealous look over at Botan before disappearing behind the curtain.

"Who was that man at the party tonight he was so mysterious and kind." Botan said as Yusuke walked on stage and hide behind a fake bush, he looked lovingly at Botan. "If only he knew how I loved him, how I would do anything for him and how he already possess my heart." Botan leaned over the balcony and put her hand to her mouth. "Oh stranger if you can here me I –ahhhh" Botan leaned to far and was falling of the balcony and falling fast. Just then Yusuke jumped out from behind the bush and caught Botan before she hit the ground. "Oh stranger you have come to my rescue!" Botan wrapped her arms around Yusuke.

"My heart herd yours crying out," Yusuke said sweetly into Botan's ear, "And I couldn't take the pain so I came to see what made my sweet dove so sad and lonely. Now I come and find that I am the cause of my true loves pain." He looked away in dismay, but Botan pulled his face back to hers she stared deeply into his eyes.

"Please don't be sad because of me." Botan said sweetly, "Having you hear with me makes me feel lighter then the air." She opened her mouth to speak but before she could utter another word Yusuke seized her mouth with his own. He moved his tongue lightly around her mouth causing Botan to moan slightly.

Meanwhile everyone back stage was standing with their jaws on the floor. Juliet was the first to recover and pulled out her script. "This isn't part of the script what the hell is he doing." She rolled up the script and prepared to throw it at the couple making out on stage but Kurama stepped in and stopped her. She looked up at him, anger in her eyes.

"Please don't blow this for Yusuke, I didn't want to tell you this but there was no real fan girl threat Yusuke Jin and I came up with this plane so that he could be Romeo and try and show Botan how much he truly cares about her." Juliet lowered her arm and turned back towards the stage she could see that Yusuke was putting all his passion into that one kiss.

"Wow." Juliet sighed to her self. "He must really love her." She motioned across the wing for the curtain to go down. She slowly walked out on stage then faced the audience. "Ok well that's act 1 there will now be a brief intermission while we wait for the next chapter to be put up. So go the bathroom, get some food, and please review.


	2. 5 Minute Intermission

Last time: Kurama revealed to Juliet that Yusuke has a secret crush on Botan and is using the play as a chance to win her over. Moments later Yusuke seized an opportunity to steal a kiss from an unsuspecting Botan during the balcony scene of the show. What will happen next?

Five-Minute Intermission

Yusuke at intermission

"Alright!" Juliet said clapping her hands as she walked out on stage. The curtain closed behind her hiding Yusuke and Botan who were still locked in each other's arms. "Well folks…" Juliet said to the audience; she was trying to act calm but was confused and frazzled by the whole thing, "wasn't that a great first act? We are going to take a short break to get ready for act two so go get a snack or a drink. I think I could use one myself. Well see you back here in five." She turned and sprinted behind the curtain. Yukina was waiting behind the curtain holding a cup of tea in her hands.

"Here you go Juliet I made it with some herbs Kurama gave me." She handed her the cup with a gentle smile.

"Thank you Yukina I don't know what I would do without you." Juliet sipped the tea and she felt a little calmer. Till she caught site of Yusuke walking backstage, she nearly dropped her cup as she ran to him. "Yusuke what the hell were you thinking?" she grabbed his arm. He looked down at her shocked.

"Oh you know I just thought the first act should end with a bang." He said trying to hide the blush on his face.

"But you've ruined the play!" Juliet yelled throwing up her hands and her teacup along with them. The cup was headed for Yukina but Hiei jumped in front of her and caught the cup before it could ht her.

"Hey watch what you're throwing!" Hiei growled glaring at Juliet.

"Um thank you Hiei." Yukina said shyly bowing and running off to get more tea Hiei blushed and turned back to Yusuke who was listening as Juliet called him a slew of names Hiei didn't think any human girl should know.

"And another thing…" Juliet said raising her hand as though to slap him. She couldn't believe that he was turning her beautiful show into a dating service, "how dare you-" she was cut off by some one putting their hand over her mouth. She looked up and saw Kurama standing next to her. "What are you doing let me hit him!" Juliet yelled through his hand, she tried to pull away but Kurama held her arm tightly.

"No let him be Juliet. He went for what is heart wanted. Isn't that what you would have wanted him to do?" Juliet looked up at Kurama then back over to Yusuke. He looked different some how, Juliet had known him for a while now and he always looked angry or goofy but now, he looked as though he was at peace with himself. He seems truly happy. Juliet lowered her hand and Kurama let her go.

"Albright everyone places for Act 2!" She yelled.

Botan at intermission

All of a sudden Yusuke was kissing her, her brain scrambled to make sense of what was going on while her body just pressed more into his. She didn't know why she was doing this it was true she had always liked Yusuke but never more then friend. At least that's what she told every one else. She was always trying to convince herself that she didn't like him that way. That he was meant to be with Kieko, but something inside her heart wouldn't let her forget the feelings she had for him. In truth she had agreed to play the part of Juliet because she had over heard Kurama and Yusuke's plan to switch parts. She just happened to be walking past the coffee shop where she saw the three boys sitting at an outdoor table. While she was walking up she herd their planning.

_~Flashback~_

"_Are you sure you want to do this Yusuke?" Kurama asked "All we know is that Juliet asked her to play Juliet we don't know if she said yes yet. "_

_Botan walked in earshot of the boys with out there noticing. _

"_It doesn't matter." Yusuke said forcefully. "I have to be Romeo if I don't I'll never known what might have happed. " Botan stopped dead in her tracks. Even though she didn't know the exact reason; she knew Yusuke wanted to be Romeo. This was her chance even if he liked Kieko he would have to pretend to be in love with her at least. She knew she had to accept Juliet's offer now. She turned and ran straight to Juliet's house to tell her she would be happy to play Juliet. _

_~End flash back~_

And now Yusuke was kissing her it was what she was waiting for. Even though she knew it was fake, and that there was no way Yusuke could ever love her. Still there was something in the way he was kissing her. It was slow, sweet, and full of passion and lust. Botan started to think that maybe he did have some kind of feelings for her. "Wow." Botan thought to herself while Yusuke's tongue slowly entered her mouth causing her to moan "Yusuke is either a really good actor, or maybe . . . he likes me?" Before she knew it his arms were wrapped around her waist she put hers around his neck. She opened her eyes a little and saw that the curtain was closing she could faintly hear Juliet's voice telling the audience it was time for intermission. Slowly Yusuke pulled away form her, he looked into her eyes as though he wanted to say something.

"Botan?" he whispered softly

"Yes Yusuke?" Botan's heart was beating faster and faster.

"W…. we should…." He was blushing and Botan leaned closer to hear what he was about to say.

"Yes Yusuke? What is it?"

"We should uh…. get ready for act 2." He said with a smile he then stood up and walked back into the wings. Botan was so shocked and disappointed she couldn't even say anything. She just sat and stared has the man she loved more then anything in the three worlds walked away from her. Her heart sank deep into her stomach, she felt like she was going to cry or throw up. Just then Shizuru, and Yukina came looking for her.

"Hey there you are Kido!" Shizuru said walking over to her "great job in that first act, whoa and what a kiss I didn't think that was in the script." She put her hand on Botan's shoulder and saw a tear stream down her cheek "Hey what's wrong." Yukina had come on the other side of Botan and was now kneeling next to her drying the tears from her eyes with a tissue.

Botan told them everything; about Yusuke and why she accepts the part and what had just happened between them. She was so upset she didn't know what to do she asked Shizuru for advice.

"That dumbass doesn't now a catch when it's standing right in front of him." She stood up and waved a fist in the air. "What you need is to let him know what he is missing."

"How do I do that?" Botan asked looking up at her sadly. Shizuru gave her an evil smirk she knelt down next to Botan and Yukina and started whispering in their ears. As she spoke the same smirk came over Botan and even Yukina angelic face.

"Alright! Every one places for act !" Juliet yelled.

Botan stood up and whipped the remaining tears form her eyes. "Alright Yusuke it's on now."

End of intermission

Next time: Act 2 of the play starts and you won't want to miss it. There's laughter tears maybe some yaoi and the death of yyh's two favorite demons? Not mention Botan starts to put Seizure's plan into action and it will shake up the show so much you'll forget it's Romeo and Juliet. So stay tuned for the next chapter.


	3. Act 2

A/N Sorry this took me so long to post I had a lot of work I had to get done for school and a lot going on socially hope you enjoy and sorry for the delay.

Act 2

Juliet walked on stage as the curtain rose; the setting had changed to a beautiful garden. Kuwabara walked on stage and sat down in front of a patch of flowers.

After the party last night," Juliet said. "Romeo and Juliet made a plan to get married without their parent's knowledge. Romeo agreed to go talk to the good friar Laurence." She motioned towards Kuwabara who looked up from his flowers waved to the audience and then fell back into character. As Juliet slipped back into the wings Yusuke sleepily walked on stage.

"Morning friar." Yusuke said with a wave sitting down beside Kuwabara.

"Ah good morning young grasshopper young are the legs and fast does thou hop.

"What the hell are you doing?" Yusuke whispered angrily to Kuwabara.

"Just go with it" Kuwabara replied "I only have tow really cool speeches and the other ones not till the end so I want to make this one as cool as possible." He smiled widely at Yusuke, who smacked him in the back of the head causing Kuwabara to fall on his face.

"Just say or lines the right way idiot."

"Owww fine you little stick in the mud." Kuwabara cleared his throat and continued. "What is it you have come for young Romeo." Yusuke smiled.

"Well holy father I have had the most wonderful night of my life" He said beaming at the friar.

"Where you with Rosaline?" the friar asked giving him a look of concern and earnestness. "Where you doing something thou hast no business doing until thou art married?"

"No good friar I was feasting with my enemy the fair daughter of rich Copulate. We meet last night and she has stolen my heart and I have stolen hers. " He let out a small sigh as he said these next words. "I have come to ask if you would marry us this afternoon.

Kuwabara paused for a moment and stared at Yusuke finally he burst out laughing and fell to the floor holding his sides in pure enjoyment.

"Don't laugh at me friar I am serious." Yuske said through gritted teeth as he tried to pull Kuwabara back into the scene.

"Oh man you should see the look on your face. "Kuwabara yowled; "You looked so silly" Yusuke stood up and kick him square in the chest

"You jack ass will you marry us or not" Kuwabara went flying and rolled to a stop at the edge of the stage. He sat up holding his, probably now broken ribs.

"Alright I'll do it just come back here at 3:00 and you to will be husband and wife by 3:30."

"Now that's more like it." Yusuke said brushing some blood of his shoes "well nice doing business with you friar I'll see you at 3:00" he turned and walked of stage

Kuwabara looked after him pulling out a bandage for his ribs "Thank God he wasn't wherein steel toed shoes." he muttered to himself. The lights dimmed out.

When the lights turned back on the scene had changed and now Yusuke was sitting with Genkai at a table in a small teashop.

"Well Sir Romeo what say you on marrying my lady Juliet?" Genkai asked sipping her tea and looking at him suspiciously. "You do plan on marrying her I hope or else yu can consider you first meeting to also have been your last." he gulped nervously and set his tea down.

"My good nurse I swear to you that I plan to make her my wife and will love her as long as the fates allow it."

"And what time do plan to make her your happy wife?" She said sarcastically

"Tell her to come to friar Laurence's today at 3:00 there will she find me ready and wiling to enter into a lifetime of happiness." Genkai just shock her had stood up and walked to the door. Before she exited she turned on last time to face him.

"If you should lead her into a fool's paradise I swear you'll will die before the next sunrise." she lifts one hand and it begins to glow a soft but scary blue Yusuke gulps feeling as though Genkai was getting way to into this.

"I assure you nurse I will be there." Satisfied she turns and leaves the teashop Romeo also stands s pays the tab and leaves the lights barfly dims out.

The lights turn on and the Genkai walks into a living room setting she looks around and waits for few seconds before walking to the bottom of the stairs and calling for her lady. "Juliet! I have come back." There is still more silence and Genkai looks very confused "Juliet? Are you up there? I have news of your love"

"I'm coming keep your pants on" Botan yelled in a rather rude tone Genkai taken aback goes to the coach and sits down to wait she stands as footsteps descends the stairs the whole audience turns to see Botan wearing a bright red tube top, tiny denim skirt, and thigh high black boots her bright blue hair as been replaced with a midnight blue wig that falls past her hips.

Back stage: "AHHHHHH! WHAT THE HELL IS SHE DOING!" Juliet yelled as quietly as possible "This isn't in the script this isn't anything it's just a mockery of Shakespeare what is wrong with that girl?" She looked all around but no one backstage could give her an answer. She failed to notice the little smirk that crossed Shizuru and Keiko's faces.

Back on stage: Genkai was struck by Botan's costume but she composed herself. "My lady Juliet what an. . . Interesting outfit you have put on. Are u going out in such clothing?"

"Yea!" Botan said brightly "I figured I got out and bag me a rich hubby" Mean while Juliet had fainted back stage from pure shock and had to be taken to the green room under the stage.

"But Juliet I have brought news of Romeo"

Botan looked her in the eye blankly "Who?"

"Romeo" the Genkai said shocked and worried "you know the man you fell in love with last night. Remember you begged me to go into town and speak to him of your wedding?"

"Oh yea" Juliet said slowly walking towards the door "That's right I guess I should see my new hubby and give him a little pre wedding gift" she winked at the Genkai as she darted out the door. The lights fade out as Genkai stares after her dumbstruck.

When the lights come back on Yusuke and friends are hanging out on a bench near Botan's house. Botan in her new outfit sexily walks up to the group of boys.

Yusuke's jaw almost hits the floor, shocked to see her there stands and runs to her, "Juliet my love what are you doing here?" He goes to hug her but she lightly pushes him to the side and keeps walking until she stops right in front of Kurama. She smiles and winks at him before stepping with in an inch of his body.

"Why hey there stranger? I don't believe we've meet." She winked at him again while licking her lips slowly

Kurama was completely stunned by this sudden and definitely not in the script conversation but he quickly recovered himself. "Hello fair maiden my name is Benvolio kinsman of your beloved Romeo" He made a small bow and she quickly ran her fingers through his hair making sure to stroke the back of his neck. She could feel Kurama shiver slightly under her hand and she smiled to herself. She turned back and saw Yusuke burning red with anger she almost laughed out loud but remembers to stick to the plane. Releasing his hair she stepped back and lets Kurama stand up then she jumped into his arms he caught her without thinking and they stood there frozen.

Yusuke tried to stay calm but his jealousy was getting the best of him. He couldn't control himself he could only prey that Hiei would enter soon and break the awkward silence filling the theater.

Botan looked at Kurama and before he could say anything she pressed her lips to his in a passionate kiss

"BITCH GET OFF MY MAN!" an angry voice screamed from the rafters. Hiei flew in his aura partially on fire with rage and bloodlust. Not bothering with the fake sword he was given he pulled out his katana and aimed it at Botan's throat. Jin remembering his part in this jumped between them and fired up his tornado fists.

"Oh no you don't you'll have to get thought me if u want-" Just then Yusuke jumped between them but before he could deliver his line Hiei ran is sword under Yusuke"s arm and into Jin's stomach. As real blood feel to the stage Kurama gently put down Botan and pulled out a small vile of herbs.

"I think this will help him survive but you should get him to Yukina as soon as possible." He yelled to Kuwabara, off stage.

Jin looked up at Yusuke with a small smile. "Well you know what they say the show must go on." And with that Kuwabara came out picked up Jin and carried him off stage. Yusuke turned to face Hiei.

"You went to far tiny." He said firing up his sprit gun "Now it's time to end this scene" he fired a shoot that hit Hiei right in the chest he fell to the ground and Kurama sprinted over to his fallen lover.

"Hiei! Are you ok?" He lifted Hiei's head "speak to me Hiei." Hiei's eyes fluttered open and he looked up at Kurama

"Hey baby don't worry I'll be fine this wound on my chest is nothing compared to the thought of you and that blue haired slut over there." Botan cringed and ran of stage almost in tears. "I'll be fine as long as you give me some special treatment after the show." He winked at Kurama and kissed him on the cheek.

"Why wait till after the show? I think the doctor can see you now" Kurama said slowly kissing Hiei's neck.

"Oh doctor." Hiei moaned, "I think you need to give my whole body and thorough examination."

"Alright said Kurama loosening the buckley on Hiei's pants. " lets start form the bottom and work are way up shall we?"

"OH NO NO NO NO NO STOP NO NO NO!" Yusuke yelled pulling Kurama off Hiei "We are not turning this into a yaoi thing ok we are sticking with the play." He turned to the now stunned audience. "For those of you that wish to come back we will break for 20 minuets and for the rest of you, GO TO HELL!"

With that the current came crashing down cover the stage.

End of Act 2

Next time

Will Hiei and Jin survive their very real injuries?

What happened between Hiei and Kurama after the came down?

What will Botan do now that her plan has injured two of her friends?

And will Juliet ever wake up from her shock-induced coma?

All questions and more will be answered on the next chapter of Botan's Romeo Yusuke's Juliet.


	4. 20 Minute Intermission

A/N think of this as my holiday gift to JD who has reviewed every single chapter. Thank you. Everyone Have a Super special awesome new year!

20 Minute Intermission

As the curtain came down Hiei passed out and flopped onto the stage, ran to him.

"Hiei! please say something" He pulled Hiei into his arms, a small tear staring to fall from his eye. Yukina ran on stage and lead Kurama away. Yusuke was left standing alone.

"What the hell is going on?" he thought to himself. "Why was Botan acting so strange? I mean she kissed Kurama!" The memory of his one true love lip locked with someone else burned in his mind. He clenched his fist and ran off to his dressing room. Moments later the theater filled with loud, angry, smashing sounds. .

Meanwhile Botan had locked herself in her own dressing room and was collapsed on the floor in tears. Shizuru was knocking on her door begging for Botan to let her in. "Please let me help you, Kid" She pounded and pounded on the door but all she could hear was Botan weeping. She could make out little shouts like "this is all my fault." And "I've lost him." Shizuru tried her hardest to comfort Botan through the door, but to no avail. So she did the only thing she could do. She pulled out a cigarette and sat in front of the door. "She has to come out eventually." She thought to herself as she found her lighter. "I just have to make this right."

After punching most of the free space on the walls of his dressing room, Yusuke stopped to catch his breath. "What am I doing? I shouldn't just waist my energy like this. I need to do my job and start doing some detective work." He stepped out of his now wrecked dressing room, and heading for the green room, turned infirmary. Once there he found Juliet lying on a small sofa he started walking towards her hoping that she might know something. He placed a hand on her shoulder and lightly tried to shake her awake.

"It won't work." A small voice form the other side of the room said. Yusuke turned to see Yukina sitting by another sofa. She was holding her hands over Jin's sword wound, they were glowing a gentle purple as she focused on healing him. "She feel into a coma from pure shock during the last act and she hasn't woken up since." She put down her hands and turned to face Yusuke." I've done all I can but now all we can do is wait for her to wake up on her own."

"That's fine," Yusuke said pulling up a seat next to Yukina, "can we talk for a minute?" He said smiling gently at her. She smiled at him, and sweetly but hesitantly nodded. "Good because I wanted to talk to you about Botan." Yukina froze she was sure he wanted to talk to her about the second act of the play, but Shizuru, Botan, and even Keiko, once they filled her in on the plan, made her promise she wouldn't tell any of the boys especially not Yusuke. She quickly stood up and crossed over to Juliet.

"What do you want to know?" She asked nervously.

"Doesn't she seem to be acting a little I don't know…odd to you?" Yusuke watched as the nervous ice maiden adjust the blankets around Juliet.

"Well…" Yukina said slowly, placing a cold towel on Juliet's forehead. "Love makes people act a little odd." Yusuke raised an eyebrow at this.

"Love?" Yusuke asked "Who does she love" he stood up and crossed the room so he was standing next to Yukina, her eyes shifted between him and Juliet. She knew she couldn't say anything to him, she promised Botan, and the others. Her heart was racing she had to tell him something "Yukina!" Yusuke said a little more forcefully, "Please tell me who does she love?"

"It's Kurama!" Yukina blurted, she gasped and covered her mouth. The room filled with silence Yukina felt like she was going to faint. She knew she shouldn't have lied to her friend like that, but now the only way to fix it would breaking her promise to Botan, all she could do was sit back down and try to catch her breath.

Yusuke stood there shocked "Where is she?" he asked Yukina looked up at him he could see tears forming in her eyes. He didn't want to cause her anymore pain. Hiei would kill him if he knew what he was putting his little sister through right now. "Never mind" he said trying to make his tone lighter. "Yukina thank you for all your help, you really are a true friend." He left the green room thinking that he had just helped Yukina feel better, but his words only caused her to collapse in a fit of tears. Soon there was a pile of gemstones at the foot of her chair.

After talking with Yukina he decided to talk to Kurama he knew there was no way that he felt the same way about Botan. But then he started remembering the kiss. " He didn't seem to mind when she stroked his neck." He started mumbling to himself as he made his way to the fox's dressing room. "In fact he looked pretty damn happy when she jumped into his arms. The bastard! This was his plane all along to steal my Botan before I could even make her mine! I'll strangle the jackass's neck with his own rose whip!" By now he was sprinting towards the redhead's dressing room. He was running on pure rage at this point, all he wanted to do was punch out the stupid fox. Finally he reached the dressing room, he went to open the door but found it locked. He banged on the door "Let me in you dumb bastard!" There was a thug coming from inside the room.

"Hang on a moment!" He heard Kurama say breathlessly he heard muffled voices coming from within and almost thought he heard a growl. Suddenly the door flew open and Kurama was there looking flushed. His hair was messed up and his clothes were all crocked. "Can I help you Yu-" He couldn't finish his sentence before Yusuke was pinning him to the floor. Yusuke's fist hovered above Kurama's face, threatening to fall at any minutes. Yusuke's eyes were full of hurt and rage Kurama just stared at him in confusion. "What are you doing?"

"Shut up!" Yusuke yelled. "I don't want to have to do this but you had it coming. What kind of friend steals another man's girl?" Kurama's eyes widened and he started laughing. Yusuke let go of the fox and just stared at him with confusion. "What are you laughing at?"

"Ye hem" Yusuke heard a loud cough coming from the opposite side of the room he looked up and nearly fainted. There was Hiei completely naked and strapped to the day bed. He had a look of pure hatred mixed with extreme embarrassment. " You really think Kurama is interested in girls?" Hiei asked sarcastically as he broke free of the loosely tied scarves around his wrists. He crossed the room and started to put his close back on "Honestly where is you head detective?"

"But Yukina said Botan was in love with Kurama?" Yusuke said dumb struck, after all he had just seen more of Hiei then he had EVER hoped to see.

At the mention of his sister Hiei's ears pricked up, he walked quickly to over to Yusuke. "What did you do to my sister?" He asked angrily. Yusuke couldn't help but notice Hiei was still naked, he tried to back away but Hiei kept standing WAY TO CLOSE to him.

"Nothing I just talk to her, and she said Botan was acting wired because she was in love with Kurama" Yusuke was straining not to look down at the demon. Kurama and Hiei looked at each other before laughing again.

"Yusuke" Kurama said stifling a giggle. "Botan doesn't love me, she knows that I'm in love with Hiei." He leaned over and grabbed Hiei's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. Hiei looked up at Kurama and went back to putting his pants back on.

"Then what was the deal with the kiss?" Yusuke asked feeling dumber by the second.

"Hn idiot." Hiei scoffed as he looked for his shirt. "She was obviously trying to get you jealous." Yusuke just stared of into to space his mind was racing with so many questions that only Botan could answer. He stood up to leave but before he could reach the door Yukina burst in.

"Everyone come quick!" he yelled Hiei rushed to her side as he saw a gem fall from her sleeve.

"What's going on?" they asked

"It's Juliet!" she said through teary eyes Hiei reached out and put a hand on her shoulder she was so upset she didn't notice, "Intermission is almost over and she hasn't come out of her coma."

"Well that doesn't seem so bad" Kurama said coming on the other side of Yukina and whipping away some tears, "one of us can just take her place."

Yukina shook her head. "It's not that simple her heart it's almost stopped beating completely." At this the gang all rushed down to the green room. Everyone was already there they were standing around Juliet's bed watching the director cough and wheeze as her breathing grew shallow. "I've tried everything," Yukina cried. "But nothing is working!" Yusuke noticed that Botan was standing over her trying to use her healing powers but they weren't working, he couldn't help notice that she had remnants of tears on her cheek. He desperately wanted to hold her and talk to her, but he knew he now was not the time or place.

"Oh what can we do?" Kieko asked nervously. "We can't just let her die!" Just then there was a huge gust of wind coming from the bed behind them. They all turned to see Jin floating in the air.

"Hey what did I miss?" He said cheerily. His smile dropt when he saw Juliet lying unconscious. "OH NO! What did you do to her? He landed and pushed everyone out of the way as he ran to her side and took her in his arms. "Please don't leave me like this, there's so much I haven't said to you! I…. I…I love you Juliet, and I always will just please don't leave!" Then he placed a soft kiss on Juliet's lips. Her eyes flitted open and her breathing regained its normal rhythm.

"Jin" she murmured "do you really mean that?"

"Yes I do," he said taking her hand "will you be mine?"

Juliet took his hand and smiled up at him "of course I will…but fist" she sprung up and looked over the crowed before her "we have a show to finish now go my actors! Fix this train wreck of a play! Or die trying!" and with that she and ran out of the room and on to the stage.

Jin smiled, "That's my girl!" and flew after her.

One by one they filed out of the green room and prepared for act 3 soon only Yusuke and Botan were left in the room. He needed to talk to her and now was as good a time as ever he crossed the room to her and grabbed her hand. "Botan can we talk?" she looked shocked and a little scared "Please I just want to talk to you."

"Yusuke I…." her voice trailed off and tears filled her eyes. "I just can't do this I've hurt to many already. You should just forget anything ever happened" and with that she ran of to her dressing room crying all the way. 5 minutes later Kurama came looking for Yusuke and found him sitting on the sofa. He looked up and meet Kurama's gaze his eyes wet with tears.

"I've lost her" was all Yusuke could mange to say.

End 20 minutes intermission

Next Time

Act three of the play starts and Paris is finally introduce, but like most people in this play he has an alternative motive that goes far beyond a simple play. (Insert dramatic music here)


	5. Act 3

A/N Sorry it took me so long, and sorry the story is really long. Hope you guys like it!

Act3

The lights went up as Juliet walked on stage. "Hey folks! Wow that was some second act wasn't it? Let's see what happens to our young lovers next. " She pulled out a script and started to flip through it. "Now let's see where we? Ah here we are. The prince was so angry over the death of Mercutio, and Tybalt that he banished Romeo from the city. Naturally Romeo was a little upset about this so he went to the good friar to try and find a way out of this." She closed her script and walked off stage.

The curtain opens to reveal the friar's cell; Yusuke was rolling around on the floor crying at Kuwabara's feet. "I'm going to die!" Yusuke shouted at the top of his lungs, "I'm going to die!"

"You'll be fine young Romeo!" Kuwabara attempted to stop him from rolling around on the stage, but got and face full of fist when Yusuke swung his arms. "The prince," he continued rubbing the new bruise on his cheek." Hasn't sentenced you to death only exile. You should count your blessings." At this Yusuke stopped rolling he glared up at Kuwabara.

"He should have said death for what is life without my fair Juliet! Heaven lies here in Verona where she lives, and to be banished from this heaven is to be cast into the deepest circle of hell. That is why, good friar, I prey for swift death, not this _**mercy**_ you call exile." At the end of his rant Yusuke rolled on his side and went into the fetal position. Kuwabara couldn't help but notice the very real tears rolling down Yusuke's face, Kurama had told Kuwabara about what Yusuke had said to him in the dressing room. Kuwabara hated seeing his best friend in such pain. He walked over and knelt beside Yusuke, he placed on hand on his shoulder. Yusuke looked up surprised, this wasn't in the script Kuwabara was suppose to yell at him about what a brat he was being.

"Please don't fret young Romeo it shall all work out it the end." Kuwabara said giving Yusuke's shoulder a comforting squeeze. Right now he wasn't acting as the friar Laurence, he was Kazuma Kuwabara comforting his best friend in his time of need. "You will be with your true love I promise." Yusuke could see that Kuwabara was being serious and it gave him a strange sense of comfort.

"Thank you friar." Yusuke said standing up to leave. "Now if you'll excuse me I have a new bride waiting for me." He turned and gave Kuwabara an appreciative smile and walked off stage.

"May God keep you safe young Romeo" Kuwabara whispered. He couldn't help but feel and ominous cloud hanging over the whole stage. Something bad was going to happen he just whish he was able to stop it. The stage went black and the audience clapped wildly.

Meanwhile Juliet was in the wings jumping up and down like a cheerleader. " Yes! They love us! This play is finally back on track. Now everybody get ready for the wedding night scene. Yusuke! Botan! Get in your places!" Yukina came up and tapped Juliet on the shoulder. "Hm what is it Yukina? We're about to start the next scene."

"Yes um about that . . . we uh we have a small problem." She bowed her head as stuttered slightly.

"What's wrong?"

"Its Botan!" Yukina said gently, "She won't come out of her dressing room." Juliet gave Yukina a confused look.

"What? Why? Doesn't she know her big romantic scene is coming up? We need her out there." Juliet started heading towards Botan's dressing room, Yukina quickly fallowed her. When they got there they saw that Shizuru and Kieko were already standing outside the door. "When did she lock her self in there?" Juliet asked turning to Yukina, but it was Shizuru who answered her.

"After Hiei got shoot in the second act she ran off stage and into her dressing room, I tried to get her to come out but she was too upset. She said it was all her fault that Jin, Hiei, and you got hurt. I tired to tell her that you would all be fine but she refused to come out. That is until Yukina came through telling everyone that you were having trouble breathing. She finally came out and we went down to the green room with everyone else. After you woke up, and well ran out of the room, I went over to check on her. She looked like hell but swore that she was fine, and claimed she had to go get ready for her next scene. I didn't give it a second thought until Kieko came and got me a few minutes ago." She turned and looked at Kieko who took over.

"I was walking past her door to go get some props for Shizuru when I heard her sobbing. I tried to open the door but she locked it from the inside. I called out to her to see if she was ok but she just kept sobbing." Keiko quickly looked down, she couldn't help but feel guilty since this was all because of the plan the girls had come up with. Juliet couldn't help but notice the guilt in her face.

"And you have no idea what could have brought this on?" Shizuru and Kieko just shook their heads. They knew how much this play meant to Juliet, and she would kill them if she found out that they almost ruined it just to try and get even. Juliet just sighed "Ok well we can't do the wedding scene without our Juliet so." She paused and thought for a few moments, she snapped her fingers. "I've got it! Yukina tell everyone that we are skipping the wedding night scene and going right to Paris's marriage proposal."

"Okay." Yukina bowed and ran off to tell the others the change in plan. "As for you two," Juliet turned to Shizuru and Kieko, "I know you, you know exactly what's going on with Botan. So you have until the end of this act to tell me what's going on so we can fix it together." She turned and started to walk away, she turned her head to look at them. "Your not the only ones here who care about Botan, she's my friend too." With that she walked off to help every one get ready. Kieko looked up at Shizuru a small tear forming in her eye.

"We really screwed things up didn't we?" Shizuru pulled her into a hug.

"Yea kid we kind of did, but don't worry we'll fix it."

"How?" Kieko asked more tears spilling down her face.

"Well right now I have to get ready for the next scene. You go tell Juliet exactly what happened and we'll figure out something during the next intermission." She whipped away some of Kieko's tears. "We will fix this I promise." She gave her one more hug and then ran to her dressing room to get ready. Kieko whipped the rest of her tears away and ran to find Juliet.

As the musical interlude came to end the curtain rose. There was the beautiful Sazuka sitting at a large desk, Shizuru was standing at his right side. "Our poor daughter!" Shizuru sighed," she is so upset over her kinsmen's death. She won't eat, she won't sleep; she just sites in her dress-I mean her bedroom and cries."

"There, there wife." Sazuka said while giving her a firm pat on the ass. Shizuru had to fight the urge to slap him right there on the spot. " Your wonderfully beautiful husband, has come up with a brilliant solution. OH PARIS!" He yelled. Hearing his cue Shishiwakamaru walked up to the desk bowed to Shizuru and Sazuka.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Lady Capulet, I am sir Paris."

"You see my daring, if Juliet's days are filled with sorrow we shall give her reason to celebrate. This is where young Paris comes in." He waved to Paris as a sign for him to start speaking.

"You see my lady I wish to marry fair Juliet, and your noble lord as given me his permission and his blessing." Shizuru turned to say her next line but was cut off by Shishi. "Excuse me my lord but I have some matter I need to tend to, may I be excused?" Sazuka was not prepared for any kind of improve, he sat at his desk stuttering until finally Shizuru stepped in.

"Yes of course noble Paris, come back later this even so we may discuses the particulars of this affair."

"Yes of course." He bowed and quickly hurried off stage. Shizuru and Sazuka continued on with their scene as planned.

"What the hell are you doing?" Juliet asked as Shishi ran past her, towards the stairs to the green room.

"Sorry! Nature calls!" Juliet stared after the pretty boy.

"MEN! Can't they hold it for five freaking minutes!" As she turned back to watch the end of the scene Kieko came running up to her.

"Juliet! Juliet!, Botan still hasn't come out of her dressing room, and the scene is almost over. Juliet sighed and dropped her head, clearly the forces of the universe hated Shakespeare.

"Alright, now are you going to tell me what's going on?" She turned towards Kieko and crossed her arms over her chest. "I can't fix the problem if I don't know what started this." Kieko sighed.

"Okay I'll tell you, but you might want to sit down for this." Kieko told Juliet everything that had happened; starting with the real reason that Botan said she'd play Juliet, up to the present situation. When she was done Juliet leaned back in her chair.

"So let me get this straight. First you guys used my play to try and set Botan and Yusuke up?"

"Yes."

"And when that failed you decided to use my play to try and get back at Yusuke?"

"Yes"

"And now that has backfired and Botan thinks that everything is her fault?"

"Yes"

"Alright lets go get her."

"Wait what?" Kieko was expecting a long drawn out rant about how they shouldn't have been messing with her play in the first place. Juliet just stood up and headed towards Botan's dressing room she stopped and looked back at Kieko.

"Are you coming?" Juliet asked, snapping Kieko out of her shock. Kieko quickly stood up and ran to catch up with her.

"Aren't you mad? We kind of messed up your play."

"They haven't started throwing rotten fruit at us so as far as I'm concerted we still have a chance to make this play awesome. Besides friends are more important." Kieko smiled as they reached the locked door. "I was hoping that by switching the scenes around she would have time to calm down and maybe she would come out on her own, but it looks like were going to have to go get her."

"How?" Kieko asked, "She's not only locked this door but she locked the trap door that leads from her room to the green room." Juliet just gave Kieko an all-knowing smile

"Oh Kieko, every good director has keys to all the dressing rooms, and the green room made for just such an occasion." She pulled out a large ring of keys and started searching for the right one. "Ah here it is." She unlocked the door and pushed it open. There was Botan curled up into a ball in the middle of the room, she was still crying. Kieko and Juliet quickly ran to her and embraced her in a hug.

"Kieko? Juliet what are you-" She looked up at Juliet with a twinge of fear in her eyes.

"It's ok." Kieko said softly stoking Botan's hair. "I told her everything, she's here to help. "

"Juliet I am so sorry." Botan bowed in front of her, tears still falling to the ground. Juliet placed a hand under Botan's chin and lifted her head so they were looking into each other's eyes.

"Hush what's done is done. We can't change the past so we must move forward." Botan nodded and sat up. "Now in order o fix this, you need to talk to Yusuke—"

"NO!" Botan yelled. "Because of me two of his close friends got seriously hurt, I can't face him right now. Please Juliet I know the wedding night scene is important, but can we please just skip it?" Juliet wanted to say no, that the show must go on no matter what, but when she looked at Botan's pleading face, she couldn't possibly say no.

"Alright, but do you think you can do the scene with friar Laurence and the poison?" Botan nodded gratefully. "Good I'll tell Yukina to get everyone ready."

"Thank you Juliet, thank you so much." Juliet and Kieko left to let Botan get ready for her scene. Minutes later everyone was in place, Juliet walked on stage.

"In an attempt to ease their daughters pain the Capulet's arranged for her to marry the noble Paris the day after tomorrow. When Juliet tried to talk them out of it they threatened to kick her out of the house. 1 She ran to friar Laurence to see if he had a plan. Juliet left the stage and the curtain rose.

"Good friar you must have a plan to get me out of this. I am already married to my beloved Romeo, and I will not betray him." Botan pulled out a plastic knife and held it to her throat. "So either get me out of this second marriage or this cell shall be my death bed."

"Now, now don't be so rash young maiden." Kuwabara said scrambling to get the knife out of her hands. "I think I have a plan." He pulled a small vile filled with crimson liquid. "Take this the night before the wedding, and you shall take on a form similar to death. While you are taken to church to be buried with your kinsmen I will send a letter to Romeo telling of our plan. Then when twenty four hours hath past you shall awake from your death like slumber, and hence Romeo will come and whisk you away to Mantua." He handed the vile to Botan who stared at it nervously.

"And you are certain that this is the only way I can be with my love?" Kuwabara nodded solemnly. "Alright then thank you good friar." She leaned in and gave him a quick peak on the cheek. Botan tried to leave, as was her cue, but Kuwabara grabbed her arm as she was pulling away.

"Stay here I need to talk to you once the curtain drops." He whispered into her ear. She gave him a confused look he leaned in to whisper something else. "Its really important Urameshi is in danger." Botan froze with fear; she could hear her heart pounding over the rowing applause. After the curtain feel Kuwabara stood to leave. "Come with me we have to talk in private.

"We can go to my dressing room. " Botan suggested, "I have a few minutes before I have to be onstage again." Kuwabara nodded and the two quickly made there way through the wings. When they reach her room they went inside and Botan locked the door. "What's going on?" She asked anxiously.

"It's Urameshi. I think he's in danger." Botan stared at him confused.

"Why do you think that?" Kuwabara sat down on the day bed his head bowed.

"Well you see I was down in the green room getting ready for my next scene . . .

_~Flashback~_

_Kuwabara stood in the middle of the green room locking for a piece of his costume. "Oh man, where is my bottle of fake herbs? Juliet is going to kill me if I go on stage with out it." He looked through all the cabinets and drowses but still couldn't find it. "Grrrr I don't know why she cares so much about a stupid play. I mean it's not like it's even a happy play it's a cruddy tragedy of all things!" His frustration grew as he dug through a small pile of costumes and props. Still no bottle. "GAAHHHHH WHERE IN THE WRLD IS THIS STUPID BOTTLE!" _

_He crossed the room until he reached the huge curtain that separated the main part of the green room form the dressing rooms. There were only six dressing rooms up on the stage. Three of stage left, for the girls, and three off stage right for the boys. Each of those rooms had a trap door that lead down to the green room. Those rooms where only for the principle actors, who were constantly going on and off stage. For the rest of the cast they had a makeshift dressing room, created by two curtains. One curtain cut the whole green room in half. While the second curtain cut right through the dressing area in an attempt to create privacy._

_Kuwabara entered on the boy's side and began rummaging through the various piles of cloths and props. Not finding what he was looking for he quickly walked over to the girls side, taking care that no one was in there. He was currently digging under a pile of dresses when he heard footsteps coming down the greenroom stairs. "Uh oh if anyone finds me in here I'm definitely dead." He ran towards the separating curtain but heard the door open before he had a chance to jump to the other side. If he moved now he would be in deep trouble. He moved along the curtain until he was safely hidden between a rack of ball gowns and the back wall. Meanwhile the footsteps grew closer, Kuwabara peaked through a whole in the curtain and saw Shishi enter the boy's side. He started throwing cloths and props around obviously looking for something. Then there was another pair of footsteps coming down the stairs; Shishi quickly put all the cloths back, as the footsteps grew louder. Just then Sazuka entered Shishi looked relaxed and annoyed._

"_What the hell took you so long?" Shishi crossed his arms over his chest. "You were suppose to leave the stage with me!"_

"_I know, I know, I'm sorry I just couldn't tare myself away from my adoring fans. Shishi rolled his eyes. _

"_Whatever, did you get what I asked for?" Sazuka nodded and pulled out a small bottle from his pocket. He handed it to Shishi. _

"_So you're sure this will work. Kuwabara peered through the hole, Shishi was holding what looked like a Kuwabara's bottle, only the light blue liquid was replaced with a deep crimson. _

"_Yes Shishi! Relax once Botan takes this she'll be out for days." Sazuka gave a sly smirk as he ran his fingers through his spiky blond hair. _

"_What about the . . .other bottle?" Shishi lowered his voice, but Kuwabara could still here everything. He watched as Sazuka pulled out another identical bottle, the liquid was jet black. _

"_That one will guaranty that Yusuke's big "death scene" will be more the convincing!" he finished with and almost maniacal laugh as he handed the bottle to Shishi. "Now what about our agreement I held up my end of the bargain."_

"_Alright here you go." Shishi reached into his sleeve and pulled out a small Macy's bag. "The latest eye shadow from Lady Gaga, the crackle nail polish form Katy Perry; and (deep sigh of shame) Justin Beeber's new line of perfume." He thrust the bag into Sazuka's arms. _

"_AHHHH Thank you Shishi! Not only will I be beautiful but fashionable No one will dare call the Beautiful Sazuka out of style!" After his rant the mad man ran off to prepaid for his up coming scene. When the door closed Shishi turned towards the curtain. _

"_You can come out now, you ignorant dope." Kuwabara stepped out into the open. _

"_So you knew I was there the whole time? You must have sensed my spirit energy,"_

"_No, you ugly fool, your breathing was so loud small children in the audience could probably hear you." Kuwabara fell over in embarrassment and quickly regained his composer. _

"_Whatever sissy boy! What where you and that fruitcake talking about anyway? And why do you have my bottle? I need that to go onstage you jerk!" He crossed so he was standing right in front of Shishi, who just smirked. _

"_I was hoping you would ask about that." He sat down on a stool in front of the mirrors. "As you can see I am the most beautiful demon around," Kuwabara couldn't help but laugh, Shishi scowled at him and continued. "Because of this it is my job to make sure my children are equally beautiful, and the only way to do that is to make sure my mate is gorgeous. So I searched all through Makai looking for the perfect mate, and while I did see many beautiful women I could not mate with any of them and do you know why?" _

"_Because little Shishi wasn't up for it?" Kuwabara burst out laughing. Shishi sat straight up in his chair his horns flaring._

"_NO YOU IDIOT!" He waited for Kuwabara to stop laughing before he continued. "As I was saying I couldn't mate with them because I realized no matter how beautiful they are now they will eventually get old and ugly. You see I need a mate that will not only stay young forever, but will also keep me young forever. That's were Botan comes in, she is the grim reaper she controls death and there for time. If we were to mate not only would are children be beautiful, but I could stay hansom forever!" Kuwabara just looked at the demon with utter confusion, he had it all wrong. Botan was in charge of helping already departed souls get to spirit world safely. While Botan had some healing powers, over all she had no control over life and death. If someone was meant to die at a specific time there was nothing she could do to prevent it. _

"_Look man you got it all wrong Botan isn't'-" Shishi cut him off._

"_Isn't interested in me? Oh trust me I know that's why I've come up with this!" He held out the bottle full of black liquid. "I know all about her little crush on Urameshi. I know that the only reason she agreed to do this play is because he was in it. More importantly I know that he only did this play so he could finally confess his love to her. I've tried to win her over with the normal methods flowers, candy, and autographed headshots of myself real romantic stuff like that. But it looks like that's not going to work so I have to take more drastic measures.." He leaned towards Kuwabara and held the bottle up to his face. "Tell me idiot, do you know what this is?" Kuwabara glared at the demon, he had a guess, "It's poison, I got Sazuka to steal some from the Foxes bag. I plan on switching it with the fake poison so when Romeo takes his dying breath it will be Uramshei's last." He chuckled darkly to himself. Kuwabara tried to grab the bottle out of his hand but Shishi moved his hand out of the way. "No no no I can't have you going and messing up my plans now can I?"_

"_Then why are you telling me this in the first place? You know I'm just gonna go tell everyone what you're planning."_

"_Hahahaha no, see here's what going to happen; not only are you going to keep your ugly mouth shut, but your also going to give this to Botan." He held out his other hand, which had Kuwabara's bottle in it. "It contains another herb I got from the Fox, only this isn't a poison it will simply put her to sleep for awhile."_

"_But why would you want her to fall asleep?"_

"_Simple you dunce I need her out of the way while I take care of her "Romeo" then when she wakes up and finds him really gone she'll need a shoulder to cry on, and that's where I come in." _

"_Why the hell do you expect me to help?"_

"_Because," Shishi said pulling out his sword," I know all about you as well. You've had your eye on a certain ice maiden for quite sometime now." Kuwabara gulped at the mention of Yukina. "It would be a shame if she were to die before you got the chance to tell her how you feel wouldn't it?" Kuwabara growled at the demon. He knew Shishi was much faster then him and could easily get to Yukina with all the chaos going on in the wings. He couldn't let anything happen to her, he bowed his head in defeat. Without saying a word he took the Bottle from Shishi and headed for his place on stage. "Good boy" Shishi coed as he put his sword away. _

_~End Flashback~_

"So I figured if I told you right after the scene he wouldn't have a chance to do anything to Yukina. What are we going to do?" Botan looked at the bottle Kuwabara had given her on stage. Her head was spinning from all this new information. She didn't know how to process it all. Finally she settled on the most important thing, Yusuke was in trouble.

"Hiei!" She finally yelled after a few moments of silence. "We need Hiei!" Kuwabara was completely lost.

"How's he gonna help?"

"Simple, go tell him everything, especially the part about Yukina in danger. Hiei will do anything to protect her, so we know she'll be safe from Shishi." Kuwabara scowled at her.

"Why does shrimp man care so much about her?" Botan forgot Kuwabara still didn't know about Hiei and Yukina. She wounded if Hiei would still kill her if she told Kuwabara in this situation. She didn't want to risk it.

"She thinks of . . . Kurama as a brother, since he's been helping her learn about healing herbs and such. If Kurama asked, Hiei would do anything for him since they are in love and all." She hoped that Kuwabara wouldn't press any further. She was dying inside, thinking about what could happen to her poor Yusuke. Kuwabara could see her stress and so nodded agreeably.

"Okay I'll go talk to Kurama you go deal with Hiei," They stood up and rushed out the door hurrying to find the couple.

"Yusuke!" Botan murmured to her self as she raced through the wings, "please be ok!"

End of Act 3

Next Time:

Will Botan and Kuwabara save Yusuke in time?

Will Shishi be stopped?

Or does he have one more trick up his sleeve?

Trust me what happens next you won't see coming.

1 This is the part of the play that never made sense to me. If she had just let her parents throw her out of the house then she could have gone to Mantua and lived happily ever after with Romeo. I mean she is willing to fake her own death but not leave her house? It's just weird.


End file.
